Stone Heart Side Stories
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: A collection of short stories that didn't make it into the main story, Stone Heart.
1. Hat

_A.N - Hello again everyone! As promised, here are the side stories. They will take place mostly after the end of Stone Heart, but this first one takes place sometime during. _

_For those who stumbled across this story without first reading my fanfic 'Stone Heart', hit the back button now and go and read it, or this story, and following chapters, will not make a lick of sense. _

_Now, onwards!_

* * *

**Stone Heart - Side Stories**

**Story 1 - Hat**

Nimbasa City was a fun place. Haru usually came to the city to indulge herself and buy new clothing or look up the new medicines being brought out for Pokémon. In general, the Pokémon Healer came to this city for a day of pure indulgence, a rarity given how busy she was normally.

She ate her lunch at the fancy cafe's and tried on the expensive dresses before going to her normal clothing store and buying some more clothes she'd actually _wear_. After making her purchases, she had them sent to the place she was staying for the night and proceeded to explore the city more.

It was when she went passed the Musical Hall that she let her Liepard out. She had always loved to dress up and have fun at this place, so Haru always brought her some new kind of accessory so that she could have fun on the stage. None of her other Pokémon had shared this fascination, and she doubted that a certain Legendary Pokémon on her belt would be at all pleased if he knew what was going on.

But it seemed as though he caught on anyway, because once they left the hall and went to the local park for some afternoon tea, Virizion suddenly came out of his Pokeball looking none too impressed.

"V-Virizion!" Haru was shocked and hoped to Arceus that no one was around! "What are-"

**"What **_**was **_**that place we were just in?" **He asked, looking at the bow on her Liepard with distaste.

_'I knew it,' _Haru sighed to herself and said, "it's a musical theatre. It's a place where Pokémon go to perform with other Pokémon for fun or in competitions."

**"And you participate in these... musicals?" **Virizion asked, and Haru grinned,

"Lei does. She likes it, don't you girl?"

_"Lei!"_

"Did you really think I'd subject my Pokémon to that if they didn't like it, Virizion?" Haru said, folding her arms.

**"Well-" **Clearly he was suspicious, but he covered his tracks quickly, **"I didn't know what to think!"**

Haru stared at him for a moment, but then she giggled and said, "Why are you so interested, Virizion? Do you want to perform on stage?"

**"I do **_**not," **_Virizion growled, **"why would you think I'd want to do that, human?"**

"'Cause you're quite the performer when you want to be," Haru winked, "I've seen you fight. It's almost like your dancing."

Virizion looked quite happy with that assessment for a moment, but then shook his head and grew serious, **"either way, I'm not performing in some foolish musical!"**

"Relax, I didn't really think you'd want to," Haru chuckled and smiled at him, "I wouldn't force you to do something you don't want to, you know that."

Indeed, Virizion did know that, and he relaxed somewhat. Looking at Lei, he noticed that the decorations Haru had used were rather tasteful... nothing overbearing like he had seen in some of the other performers through his Pokeball. Lei was just wearing a pretty bow around her neck and a little hat on her head, which made her look rather nice. Pondering for a moment, he then looked at his trainer.

**"These 'props' that you use... are they just for performers or can any Pokémon wear them?"**

"Oh, anyone can. I just like to keep Lei's nice and clean, and she doesn't like wearing them all the time," Haru then recalled Lei to her Pokeball and stood up, brushing herself down, "break times over!"

Virizion watched her as she rose and then turned to him, holding up his ball, "are you ready?"

The legendary Pokémon sighed, **"let me out later."**

"I promise," Haru returned Virizion to his ball. As she did, she pondered what he had said... wondering what she should take from that. Did Virizion not object to being dressed up?

_'But he already has a scarf of sorts and he doesn't have a tail... hmm...' _Thinking more on this, she wandered along until she passed a Prop stand, and looked. Right there on the end was a beautiful red Fedora, with a white feather coming out of the top. It looked just perfect!

"Excuse me, can I get one of those?"

* * *

Later on that night at the quiet resort, Haru had just come out of the hot spring. It was not a natural one but it felt just as good, and the place had no one else staying at the time, giving Haru plenty of privacy, just the way she liked it.

Wearing one of the resort Yukata's, she went out into the garden and released Virizion from his Pokeball so he could get some fresh air. After having a drink from the pond and having a good look around, Haru called him over.

"I got you something," she said, looking a little nervous.

**"Oh?" **Virizion was surprised. He had no idea what Haru would have got for him... maybe a special new medicine out on the market to boost his power? (not that he needed to of course) or something else entirely? He looked confused as Haru reached into one of her shopping bags and pulled out a red hat with a white feather on it.

**"A hat?" **He questioned, leaning down to look at closer.

"Yes..." Haru smiled, looking slightly less nervous since Virizion didn't seem upset but rather interested. "You seemed interested in props, and you always steal my hats... so I thought you might like one of your own. What do you think?"

Virizion had to grin at Haru's detective work with his interest. As expected, she got an item that was both tasteful and something he would actually like... so he leaned forward without an answer and allowed Haru to put it on his head and tie it under his chin.

Holding up a mirror so he could see himself, Haru asked, "w-what do you think?" Haru thought it made him look rather dashing!

Virizion looked at himself in the mirror from both sides and then the front, and said, **"it's... interesting. I never imagined myself wearing a hat."**

Haru giggled, relieved that he seemed to like it, "I think it makes you look very handsome!"

Virizion blinked at that, blushing a little, then shaking his head, **"I-Is that so? I suppose that's a good thing..."**

"I bet if you went into the Musical tomorrow you'd get a LOT of fangirls, Virizion," Haru teased.

**"I don't know what a 'fangirl' is, but if it involves them coming close enough to touch me, then I am not going anywhere near that place," **Virizion made a hilarious expression which caused Haru to laugh hard.

"I-I'll protect you from the fangirls, I'm your knight after all!" Haru giggled, unable to contain her laughter.

**"Hmph, humans."**

Haru couldn't help but laugh even more.

* * *

In the end, they didn't go to the musical, but Virizion followed Haru outside of his Pokeball with his hat on to the Prop stall to get hats for Cobalion and Terrakion. Not only was he a legendary Pokémon, he was a legendary Pokémon rocking a sweet hat, so of course he got a _lot _of attention.

"Whose that Pokémon?"

"Ohmygosh, that's a _Virizion!"_

"Oh, it's so pretty!"

"Its wearing a hat, maybe that girl is its trainer?"

"Waaa~! A Virizion!"

Despite the fact that none of the humans came close, Virizion felt extremely uncomfortable with the people gawking at him. Honestly, hadn't they seen his kind before?

Haru, who had expected the crowd, merely gave them a look that clearly told the gathering people not to get close to Virizion lest they want to get hurt, but otherwise ignored them. Picking up a blue hat, she held it up for Virizion to inspect, "think Cobalion would like this one?"

**"Get a white feather on it, so it matches," **Virizion replied in response, which Haru did and held it up for him to inspect. **"Perfect."**

She purchased it and then pondered what to give Terrakion; he had little horns on his head almost like a hat already... then she realised she could modify it with holes for his horns and decided to get a grey hat for him. Holding it up for Virizion to inspect, he nodded.

Purchasing the hats, Haru put them away and said, "we'd better move before your admirers get too close for comfort."

**"Indeed," **Virizion glanced at the gathering crowd once before being withdrawn into his Pokeball. Haru put it on her belt. It was then that she was surrounded by people all clamouring to know where she had captured Virizion or wanted to pet him. Overwhelmed, Haru managed to break out of the circle and run away.

* * *

"Uuugh, I'm tired..."

The Pokémon Healer flopped on her couch with a rather amused Virizion settled in his spot on the lounge room floor.

"It's like being in Johto with Entei all over again..."

**"You've had this happen before?"**

"I took Entei out of its Pokeball to get a check up at the Pokémon centre and was swarmed... I guess it can't be helped. Legendary Pokémon are like idols..."

Haru looked over at Virizion who looked rather smug at that, "you look like you enjoyed all that attention," she teased.

**"I did not!" **Virizion huffed.

"Did too," Haru teased right back, lying on her stomach and crossing her feet in the air.

**"You try my patience, human," **Virizion glared, but Haru just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just too proud to admit that you like being admired," she pointed out.

Virizion snorted at that. Part of him _did _like being admired, but it had been so long since humans had done it with respect rather than with desire...

"_I _admire you," Haru grinned.

The Grasslands Pokémon looked up at her then, **"you do it with respect, not desire."**

Aah, so that was the trouble! Haru looked a little sad at that, knowing the tales of humans who had sought out the legendary Pokémon for power rather than companionship.

"What about the people in town today?"

Virizion pondered that. He had tried not to pay them too much attention... but he eventually said, **"it was a mixture, but mostly respect."**

"There's always going to be those out there who desire what isn't there's to take, after all," Haru grinned, "but I think most people would just have loved seeing you there."

**"What do you mean by that?"**

"Well, most people don't get to see legendary Pokémon out in the open like that. They have to go to the legend's locations to do so, and they're not always easy to get to," Haru explained, "so most of them were probably stunned to see one just right there in front of their very eyes. That's why..." she grinned, "you're like idols!"

**"I was more surprised that **_**I **_**was worshiped," **Virizion looked into the fire, **"we were dishonoured, remember?"**

"I do, but the people's anger has long since gone. I didn't even know of the hatred towards you until after I met you and did some research when you told me about it," Haru sat up then and came over to sit by her friend, stroking his neck, "don't worry, I'm sure most people, if they see you, will be more than delighted to meet you. I know I was."

Virizion smiled a little at that. Yes, that was true... Haru had not known, and it was acceptable to think most others didn't either.

* * *

The next day, Haru presented the other two hats to Cobalion and Terrakion. She made holes on the brown one for Terrakion and put it on his head.

Cobalion seemed rather indifferent to the idea, but Haru thought he looked very dashing in his blue hat. Along with his usual appearance, he gave off a real royalty vibe.

"You look so regal!" Haru said happily.

Terrakion thought the idea was totally stupid and said as much, until Haru put a mirror in front of him so he could look at himself. After that, he declined to comment, but Haru distinctly saw him smile.

Needless to say, the three of them liked their hats. Haru kept them in her house, and decided if she ever took them somewhere, she would give them their hat to wear if they felt like it.


	2. Caves

**Story 2 - Caves**

Sometimes, Haru would take trips just for the sake of exploring different areas. There was still so much she didn't know about Unova, not having been from there originally. And because she had never travelled to collect badges and take on the Pokémon League, there were areas she had never visited, like Victory Road.

Because she was no longer a Pokémon trainer and a registered Pokémon Healer, Haru could go to any area under the condition that she not capture Pokémon, a condition she was fine with. And so it was with this thought that she wanted to take a trip up to the huge cave, and she knew just who to take with her...

* * *

**"You want to take me **_**where?" **_

Terrakion had come to visit the day she decided to go to Victory Road. Haru thought that he would be perfect to take with her, being that he lived in a cave. Little did she know that Terrakion lived in _that_ cave!

Virizion didn't like caves much, so he didn't want to go, and he wanted to stay with Aramis, who was still growing. But Haru knew Terrakion liked caves, and being a part ground type, she figured he had to feel right at home there.

"It's called Victory Road. It's a giant cave up to the north of here," Haru said, "I thought you might like to come with me."

Terrakion didn't look too impressed with the idea, but inwardly he wanted to go. He loved caves and loved exploring new areas, not to mention it was easy for him to go as far as he wanted given how strong he was! Maybe it wouldn't hurt to consent just this once?

As he was thinking, Haru looked sheepish, "you don't have to come with me if you don't want to... I just thought you might like it..."

"**Stop it," **Terrakion grumbled, **"I'll go, but not as a guide, got it?"**

"O-of course!" Haru had expected that and she had no intention of asking for Terrakion's help. That was what her Seismitoad was for, after all!

Withdrawing Terrakion into his Pokeball, she turned to Virizion and Aramis, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Virizion nodded, **"tell me if Terrakion gives you a hard time."**

"Oh, will you beat him up for me?" Haru teased.

"**Of course. **_**I'm **_**the only one allowed to pick on you," **Virizion said, grinning. He then noticed Haru blush and looked rather confused at her reaction, **"why is your face red, Haru?"**

It was understandable that Virizion didn't interpret his own words the way Haru did... but Virizion showing his protective side in his own way was both touching and cute at the same time. Haru shook her head and said, "oh, it's nothing. Aramis, be a good boy for your papa okay?"

"**I will!" **Aramis had been learning telepathy from the other Musketeers, and he was starting to get the hang of it.

Waving them goodbye, she grabbed her bike and road into town.

* * *

She was at Victory Road within a few hours. There were a few trainers around, but they were all heading towards the Pokémon league. She hoped that she would not be noticed too much as the Pokémon Healer slipped inside.

Looking around the entrance to the cave, Haru saw that there were rivers flowing through it. Deciding not to explore that part, she went upstairs where an Ace trainer glanced around at her before heading on, realising Haru wasn't a trainer. Sighing in relief, Haru pulled the Heavy Ball off her belt and opened it, "come on out, Terrakion!"

The Cavern Pokémon came out of his ball, opening his eyes and looking around, **"this is..."**

"Sure is a tough place..." Haru smiled at Terrakion, "but what do you think?"

**"Is this some kind of joke, human?" **

Said human was very much taken aback by that question, "what do you mean? This is Victory Road..."

**"This is where I LIVE," **Terrakion thumped his head on the ground, **"Victory Road... pheh, who would've thought you humans called my home that!"**

"W-what do you call it?"

Terrakion gave her a rather frightening smirk, **"the Trial Chamber."**

_'Well that figures,' _Haru sighed at that, "Terrakion, you honestly scare me sometimes."

**"Then my job is done," **He said smugly.

"Hmm," Haru walked down the path with Terrakion by her side, "and here I thought a gallant Legendary Pokémon like you wouldn't pick on those weaker than yourself,"

**"So you admit you're weaker than me?" **Terrakion sounded surprised,

"Of course I am!" Haru pointed to the giant rock blocking their path, "for example, there's no way I could move that. But," she grinned, "my strength lies in tactical skill. I can teach Pokémon stronger moves to become stronger themselves, and in turn we become strong together."

**"Hmph," **Terrakion couldn't help but think of Isamu, and how they had become stronger together, **"ridiculous."**

"You think so?" Haru blinked at him, which was not the reaction the Cavern Pokémon had expected from her, "Virizion could kick your butt through this boulder with the moves I've taught him."

**"Oh **_**really?**_**" **Terrakion glared at Haru, who folded her arms and nodded, "that's right! I've taught him the ultimate grass moves and fighting moves,"

**"Virizion could never smash me through a rock! He probably couldn't even smash a rock by itself!"**

"Actually, I taught him Rock Smash, so yeah, he can," Haru smirked, deciding that if she continued to bait Terrakion, she'd probably end up getting where she wanted to go, "but come on, prove it! Prove you're stronger than Virizion."

Terrakion snarled and backed up, then rushed at the giant boulder and with one strong shove, it landed right in the hole beyond it, allowing them to pass through.

**"Heh, what did you think of that?" **Terrakion looked proud of himself, but looked around for Haru.

"Over here!"

Haru was standing on the other side of the rock, grinning, "thanks for moving the rock, Terrakion!"

**"Y-you-" **Speechless with rage, Haru laughed hard at the stunned look on his face, "you really are super strong, Terrakion!"

**"You tricked me on purpose!" **The Cavern Pokémon raged, looking furious.

"Aw come on, I just wanted to see if the rumours were true about you being able to break through castle walls. But I promised you I wouldn't ask you to be my guide, so I let you do as you please," Haru grinned sheepishly, "sorry I tricked you though."

**"Ch," **Terrakion was furious with himself for falling for what was an obvious taunt. But it was true, Haru had kept to her promise, even if she bent it a bit by playing a joke on him like that! Still... he looked over at the human looking around the cave, fascinated, and sighed. Walking forwards, he said, **"not that way, stupid. That's to a dead end."**

"Oh, sorry," Haru turned back and came over by his side, "I was wondering if the river led anywhere interesting..."

**"This way," **Terrakion started walking, and Haru jogged to catch up before walking by his side.

They walked up a slope together before going through a door that led outside. Haru loved the view it provided, and ran outside to look, "wow, what a view!"

Terrakion followed, looking around. He hated the way humans had modified this mountain... but on the plus side all they had done on the inside was add ramps. It seemed that all of the Pokémon that lived inside were perfectly happy except him, who held quite the grudge.

Some of the Pokémon had once asked him why he couldn't be happy like all of the others? The humans who had constructed this area had done so with as much care to the environment as possible, after all. But Terrakion didn't want _any _human construction near his home.

His opinion of humans had softened slightly when Haru came onto the scene and was Knighted, but he had by no means forgiven them as a race, and it was unlikely he ever would.

"I suppose we need to go this way next?" Haru pointed to the exit nearby, shaking the Cavern Pokémon out of his thoughts.

"**Yes, let's go," **figuring that there was no reason to _not _show Haru around his home, he inwardly consented to being her guide, if only because he didn't want Virizion on his back about not looking after his Knight.

They walked together in silence through the next area. Haru was looking around in awe, occasionally stopping to look at something or running over to an object to get a closer look. Terrakion watched her antics in silence as they explored deeper, but eventually he said, **"what makes you so excited to be here?"**

Haru looked at Terrakion in surprise (it was the first time he had spoken in a while, and obviously she had not anticipated the question) but eventually grinned a little, "I like going to new places and exploring... it's fun!"

"**This place used to be entirely natural... until some humans came and added the stairs and openings," **Terrakion looked angry at that.

"Didn't they respect your home?" Haru asked softly.

"**What?" **The Cavern Pokémon looked shocked.

"I mean, did they take away Pokémon homes when building through here?" Haru clarified.

Terrakion glared, **"of course they did! Why else would I be-"**

"That's terrible!"

The large Pokémon looked rather surprised at Haru's indignation. Of course he was aware that Virizion had monitored her movements within the Pinwheel Forest to make sure she did not disturb the Pokémon's environment, but he had not gone into great detail about how she had come to live there.

"It's so, so very important to talk to the Pokémon and make sure their homes aren't being destroyed when building through a Pokémon inhabited area. Ugh, some builders are infuriating!"

"**W-wait a minute, you built your house in the Pinwheel Forest—"**

"Yeah, but I made sure the trees I used to build weren't homes for Pokémon!" Haru folded her arms, looking annoyed, "In Fortree City, where I come from, we build our houses in the tree tops so we don't disturb the Pokémon homes. I was taught ever since I was young that while it's important for humans to have homes, we mustn't destroy the Pokémon homes either."

Terrakion was so surprised by her words that he couldn't reply immediately. To think, some humans actually cared about that kind of thing... but his mind was far from changed.

"**You're one of a few," **Terrakion replied softly and turned away, **"most humans I've met just want to tear down what's in front of them and create their own homes."**

"Terrakion..." Haru came around in front of him so she could look him in the eye. She looked down for a moment before facing him, "please don't misunderstand me... I know that there are going to be people out there who don't care for Pokémon homes like I do. But everyday there are more and more people who do care. Humans... we were not smart in the past when it came to resources. I know that... but we're getting better. I can say that much, at least,"

Terrakion stared at her for a moment before turning away, **"it's too late for change."**

"Do you really believe that?"

"**What?" **The Cavern Pokémon looked back at Haru, who was frowning at him.

"Do you really believe it's too late for humans?" Haru jabbed the mark on her shoulder, the mark of the Pokémon Knights, the mark he had watched her receive from Cobalion.

"I can't speak for him, but I doubt Cobalion would've chosen to give me this mark if he didn't believe in second chances," Haru moved her hand away from the mark and then said, "he gave humans another chance. What's stopping you from doing the same?"

"**Humans need to prove they're worthy of that chance," **Terrakion growled,

"It's a bit hard to do that... when it seems like nothing we do is good enough," Haru replied somewhat sadly, turning away to move through the cave by herself, leaving Terrakion standing there in his thoughts and nothing to say in reply.

He watched her disappear around the corner, going over her words in his mind. Was he really being overly stubborn in regards to humans? He couldn't help but be that way, with everything they had done...

'_But the truth is... you haven't had contact with humans directly for hundreds of years before you met Haru,' _he sighed, knowing that his inner voice was right. He had only perceived humans from the clouded perception of them from hundreds of years ago. Haru had freely admitted her races errors... she did not hide the fact that humans had damaged the environment, and hurt the Pokémon. At the same time though, she insisted upon change among them!

But it was when he thought about it clearer... did it begin to make sense.

His very home here in Victory Road had only been slightly altered to allow humans safe passage through the mountain. All of the Pokémon were happy with where they lived and had no issues to speak of. He was the only one who didn't... but he was remembering the old world... those other Pokémon were all too young to be influenced by it.

Sighing deeply, the Cavern Pokémon decided to shelve his pride, and went after the human.

* * *

Terrakion found Haru shortly afterwards sitting on one of the big rocks, watching the water flow in the river in front of her. She seemed to be deep in her own thoughts too. Looking at her reminded him of the fact that she had been chosen by Virizion, and as much as he commented that it was because his brethren was soft on females and hadn't trialled her like he would've, he knew now that that was just an excuse.

The truth was that he didn't want to admit his own error of judgement.

Coming over to the rock, he looked up and said, **"if you fall off, I am **_**not **_**going into that river to get you out."**

Haru jumped in surprise and looked down, "oh, you surprised me!" She jumped down from the top and landed in front of the Legendary Pokémon, "I'm sorry for walking off like that..."

Terrakion shook his head, **"I'm the one who needs to apologise to you."  
**

Haru looked surprised at that, "oh?"

He looked uncomfortable, but eventually he said, **"I keep remembering the humans who hurt me when I look at you. I am seeing you as just another human when I should be focusing on who you are, rather than what you are. I... haven't been fair in judging you. For that, I apologise."**

The Pokémon Healer had not expected Terrakion to apologise to her, ever. She had grown used to his aggressive, grumpy personality that she had brushed off most of his insults. The only thing that had bothered her was his contradictions... but given everything he had gone through, she couldn't blame him at all.

Haru smiled and stroked his head, "I understand, and I accept your apology, Terrakion."

The Cavern Pokémon blinked and brushed her hand off gently. He was glad it was dark so she couldn't see the blush on his face, **"r-right..."**

"Hey, will you tell me more about him?" Haru asked.

"**Him?" **Blush receding, Terrakion looked down at her, confused.

"Isamu," Haru smiled, "I want to know about your Knight."

Smiling a little, Terrakion sighed and said, "Isamu... he was..."

* * *

"ARGH, WHY CAN'T I EVER GET UP IN TIME?"

Racing down the halls of the castle, a muscular man with shaggy red hair and freckling so thick he looked tanned ran as fast as he could towards the meeting room. Beside him was the legendary Pokémon, Terrakion.

"**Maybe if you stopped going to sleep so late you would wake up sooner!" **Terrakion snorted.

"You're the one who insisted on playing that second round of brick crushing!"

"**You're the one who LET me convince you!"**

"That's because the last time I refused you tossed me on your back and demanded I submit!"

"**Oh so now it's my fault,"** the legendary Pokémon growled, **"that doesn't explain why you're late to everything else!"**

"ARGH, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Bursting into the meeting room and panting hard, Isamu waved weakly, "I'm... here..."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

* * *

"Oww..."

Later on that day, Isamu was sitting under a berry tree, nursing a bruised shoulder from where one of his superiors had punched him for his constant tardiness. It wasn't _his _fault he was late all the time. It was because life was so fun that he always wanted to be awake and do everything at once, which led to oversleeping.

And of course, he was so busy enjoying life that he often forgot his engagements. His superior had once told him if he wasn't so good at his job he'd fire Isamu for constant tardiness!

"**You're an idiot," **Isamu looked up as Terrakion came over, a branch of Oran berries in his mouth.

Laughing sheepishly, he took one of the berries when offered and ate it, enjoying the dry flavour. He settled back against the tree and looked up, and an Emolga looked down at him, frightened at being spotted and looking as though it was hurt.

He blinked, then smiled, "come on down, it's alright, I won't hurt you."

The little Pokémon shook its head. Isamu stood up slowly and saw that one of its arms was hurt. Holding out his hand, he said, "really, it's okay."

Eventually, the Emolga consented to being scooped up gently by Isamu. Digging though his things, he pulled out a basic potion that treated minor wounds. "Now this might sting a little, but it will be okay."

Spraying it, Emolga winced but then blinked as the wound faded and so did the pain. Taking one of his Oran berries, he said, "here, eat this. You'll feel better in no time."

Terrakion watched as the two interacted, smiling slightly. Isamu was a giant idiot who was always late, but he loved Pokémon to the core, and that was enough for him.

* * *

"Okay Terrakion, see how you handle this one!" Isamu smirked and patted his latest creation. This wall was the strongest yet, but would it stand the test of Terrakion's brute force?

**"Heh, there is no wall out there that I can't knock down!" **Terrakion dug his hoof into the ground, then started running towards the wall. Isamu got right out of the way as the Cavern Pokémon barrelled into the wall at full force.

Debris scattered everywhere as he broke through it like sand in the wind. Isamu was amazed as always at the amount of power Terrakion held, and probably always would be. Smiling brightly, he ran over to the Cavern Pokémon, who was shaking off the debris, and bowed, "I concede defeat to the mighty Terrakion."

**"Of course I beat you!" **Terrakion grinned proudly, but then wobbled on his four legs and fell to the ground, dizzy.

"T-Terrakion, what's wrong?" Isamu knelt down beside him, touching his head and feeling a bump forming.

**"Ouch!" **The legendary Pokémon growled and looked at him, **"that hurt."**

"You've got one heck of a bump on your head. Huh," Isamu grinned, "I think we should call this match a draw, buddy."

Terrakion had to grin at that. So Isamu had finally built a wall that challenged him, huh? He sighed and stood up, turning to him, **"get on one knee."**

"Huh?" Isamu blinked at him, then did as he was told, "like this? Why?"

**"Stay still and don't freak out," **Terrakion formed a glowing sword with a wave of his head and grasped it in his jaws, but as soon as he brought it near Isamu, said human DID freak out.

"T-Terrakion, don't stab me!" Backing up on the ground, the human looked terrified.

**"Idiot! I told you not to freak out!" **Terrakion snarled, the sword dissipating into little light specs, **"I'll let Cobalion do it then. Least he'll be able to paralyse you with his eyes, idiot Isamu."**

Said human blinked and shifted till he was sitting on the ground, "s-sorry... it's kind of a defensive reflex in these times to not let a sword go near you."

The Cavern Pokémon huffed at that, and Isamu giggled a little before coming back over, going down on one knee, "go ahead... I trust you buddy."

Terrakion glanced at him for a moment, then sighed deeply and formed the sword again, **"you should've said that to begin with..." **

Putting the glowing blade on his shoulder's once, it then slipped inside Isamu's body, making him a Pokémon Knight.

* * *

Haru couldn't help but laugh after Terrakion told her his story.

They were in his home now, looking over the cave. Terrakion had settled down next to Haru, who had listened to the stories he told and found it very funny.

**"What is so amusing, human?" **He growled, and Haru wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "oh... it's just that you and Isamu seemed to match so perfectly... it was cute and it was funny, too."

**"Yes... I suppose we did," **Terrakion looked out over the vast cave, and sighed. In the past when he had thought of Isamu, he had only felt angry and betrayed. But now that he had been able to think back after Haru discovered a flaw in how Isamu had 'betrayed' him, it was becoming more and more obvious that his Pokémon Knight didn't have it in him... just like Haru would never betray Virizion.

Haru was watching him and seemed to pick up on his thoughts, because she said, "are you still angry at him?"

The Cavern Pokémon looked at her and then back out over his cave. Eventually, he shook his head, **"the more I think about him, the less likely what he said and did was of his own accord," **He snickered, **"he was too much of a soft hearted idiot to want to betray his friends."**

"Yet, that's why you liked him, wasn't it?" Haru grinned, "because he was an idiot?"

Terrakion smiled at that, **"heh, I guess that's one way to look at it."**

They both laughed together.

* * *

After reaching the Pokémon League, Haru explored the place around it before heading back to her home in the Pinwheel Forest. She had left Terrakion behind in his home after a cheerful goodbye, and it was almost dark by the time she returned.

Both of her Virizions greeted her once she arrived home. Aramis jumped on her and licked her face, much to Haru's delight, while his father just snickered at the pair from his spot on the porch. Once the young Virizion settled down, the older one asked how her trip was.

Haru just smiled and said, "it was a success!"


	3. Love

**Story 3 - Love**

Aramis didn't really understand what love was at his young age in the sense that he didn't know that there were more ways to love a person than just one.

After all, he knew his mama and his papa loved him, but he didn't know that family love was known as platonic love. But when he looked at them, he wondered if that was a different kind of love? He was so confused. The forest Pokémon had told him that they were 'lovers', whatever that meant. Did that mean that he was 'lovers' with his papa and mama?

One night when Haru was out of the house to help treat some emergency patients at the Pokémon centre, Aramis settled down by the fire and asked his father, "papa, are you and mama lovers?"

It was a good thing Virizion didn't have anything in his mouth, or he would have spat it out all over the fire. Instead, he looked like he had swallowed a lemon! "W-what did you just say?"

"Are you and mama lovers?" Aramis repeated, tilting his head to the side in curiosity at his father's reaction. How weird...

Composing himself (barely), Virizion sighed and said, "what brought this question on, exactly?"

"The forest Pokémon told me that mama's and papa's are lovers, so I wondered if you and mama were too," Aramis said, looking serious. Virizion would later admit that the expression was rather adorable, but right now that was far from his mind.

He had a distinct urge to rub his head in frustration, something Haru often did when confronted with a problem. Heh, he inwardly smirked... looks like Haru had affected him in some small ways after all as well as the big ones.

"Aramis... lovers are two Pokémon or two humans who are in love with each other in a sexual manor. Haru and I are _**definitely **_not involved in such a way," the idea of having such a relationship with Haru, or any human, made him shudder in disgust.

"Sexual?"

"Making hatchlings,"

"Then... how did I get here?" Aramis blinked.

Oi... Virizion had hoped to have this conversation at a later date when Aramis was older, but he supposed it was now or never. Ugh, why did Haru have to be away?

"Listen to me very closely, Aramis," Virizion said seriously, "Haru is what humans refer to as an 'adoptive' parent. She did not give birth to you."

Aramis' eyes widened in shock at that, and Virizion continued, "Haru is unable to have children of her own, so I left on my own to breed with another of my kind. The egg that resulted from that breeding was given to her as a present, and it hatched into you."

"So..." Aramis blinked, looking upset, "mama isn't-"

"Haru _is _your mother, and don't you _**ever**_ forget it, Aramis."

Said hatchling winced at the harsh tone. There was a moment of silence then before Virizion continued,

"After I gave you to Haru as an egg, she carried you everywhere. She never once took her eyes off you. She might not have had a hand in your creation, but she is the only mother you will ever have."

Aramis stayed silent as he processed this. He thought about everything Haru had done for him... had taught him and most importantly, loved him as any mother would. After a long time of thought... he smiled. What his father was saying was true, Haru really was the only mother he'd ever have.

The little Virizion nodded, and his father sighed. Thank Arceus that was sorted. But then-

"If you and mama aren't lovers... does that mean you don't love mama?" he asked, curious.

"There are... many forms of love, Aramis," and now it was back to awkward, "not just the sexual kind."

"Then, do you love mama?" his son asked.

Virizion blinked at that and looked into the fire, then. He smiled a little... while he had never admitted it out loud, the answer was obvious. "Yes, I do," he looked at the hatchling and said, "it's called platonic love, Aramis."

"Platonic love?"

"The love that exists between family and friends," Virizion smiled.

"Oooh..." Aramis pondered that for a moment, and then said, "so... if mama was one of us, would it still be the same?"

Virizion thought about that for a while. If he had met Haru differently, would things had played out differently? Would Aramis still have been born? He looked into the flames in the fireplace, and then said softly, "I... do not know."

"Well, there must be some reason you love mama even if you don't like humans, papa!" Aramis pouted, and Virizion laughed.

"I guess... I love _who_ she is rather than _what_ she is," he closed his eyes, "her soul, I guess."

"Her soul?"

Virizion nodded, "what makes Haru who she is... her personality and her essence. That's what I love."

Aramis seemed to understand that, or at least the concept of it. It would take him a while to fully grasp what his father had meant by those words. But for now, he accepted the explanation and grinned, "I hope I find a Pokémon Knight like you did, papa!"

"Humans worthy of it are rare, Aramis,"

"But I hope I find one anyway," the hatchling grinned brightly, just like Haru did, and Virizion couldn't help but smile a little himself.

The front door opened then, and Haru came in looking exhausted. Dropping her medical bag on the counter, she soon lightened up when Aramis bounded over, **"mama!"**

"Aramis!" She knelt down to cuddle him when the little Virizion jumped on her and licked her face. She loved that about him, and as Haru stroked his head, she said, "I'm going to get changed and go straight to sleep, I think. Did you eat your dinner, Aramis?"

**"Yeah!" **He nodded and yawned all of a sudden, **"sleepy..."**

"Go hop in your bed," she let him down and the little Virizion trudged off to his sofa. Virizion watched as she smiled at that and went to upstairs to her bathroom to do whatever humans did before sleeping (he had never cared to learn and given how humans acted when anyone saw them without clothing on, he figured Haru would not appreciate him going up there to see even if it was just pure curiosity!) before returning dressed in her night clothes.

**"You look exhausted," **he commented.

Haru yawned in response, "mmm, there were a lot of Pokémon there from the storm recently, and it was my job to sort them into which needed emergency care and which I could treat on my own."

She settled down beside him and leaned heavily on his side. Virizion didn't mind this at all. They had slept like that together every night since he had let her do so, after all.

"It was a lot like the last time we had a storm..." she smiled at him tiredly, "when I found you,"

**"Don't remind me," **Virizion looked agitated at that; it was still a bit of a sore spot that the first time Haru had met him, he had been in such a state.

"Sorry," the Pokémon Healer looked apologetic, and stroked his neck to calm him, "I do wonder though... would you have appeared to me eventually?"

Virizion closed his eyes with a small content noise (he liked having his neck stroked) before opening them and answering, **"more than likely... I planned to appear to you and lead you into my field so I could speak to you. It is quite likely I would've demanded a battle from you immediately."**

"That's kinda scary to think about..." when he looked at her, she looked sheepish, "I would've lost that battle. I only keep Sei and Lei on me, remember?"

He chuckled at that and looked rather proud of himself, **"can't compete with my strength can you, human?"**

"Not without being prepared," she grinned and scratched under his chin gently.

**"Oi, oi," **he grumbled, but then let out a purr like sound as he was scratched, **"cheater!"**

Haru just smiled at that and scratched him for a while. She liked it when Virizion looked so content from something so simple. He always let her know when he'd had enough by pushing her hand away gently, which he did after a couple of minutes.

Haru then looked over at Aramis, who was curled in a ball and sleeping soundly. She looked at him with an expression Virizion now identified as love, something he had not known before until Cobalion told him. He watched as Haru pulled a blanket over his little form, and said, **"he found out, by the way."**

The human blinked, and Virizion nodded to him, **"about you not being his birth mother."**

"Oh..." looking back at the hatchling, she said, "was he okay?"

**"Eventually he was,"**

Haru reached out and stroked her son's head a couple of times, and then came back over to settle by Virizion's side, "well... he had to find out eventually... I mean it's obvious I help create him..." she looked at Virizion and smiled a little sadly, "I don't really look like a Virizion, do I?"

Virizion snorted at that, **"definitely not."**

Curling up to sleep, Haru pulled a blanket over herself and said softly, "sorry that you had to deal with that on your own..."

**"Don't worry about it," **In hindsight, it was probably for the best that he handled it alone. He settled his head in her lap and closed his eyes, and the two fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


End file.
